The present invention relates generally to motors, and more particularly to a motor that utilizes the force of gravity to impart rotational torque on a rotor for the generation of electricity or other purposes.
Gravity motors have been provided for producing a weight imbalance either in or about the rotor to produce rotary motion in order to operate a load, such as a generator, to produce electricity, pump to pump water, to turn an wheel, or to operate any other device requiring rotational torque. By harnessing gravitational force, the input energy for the motor is not dependent upon uncontrollable factors, such as wind, water or solar energy.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a gravity motor which is simpler in construction than those of the prior art.